Lin Kuei's revenge
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Summery: The furious five are sent out on a mission and due to Po's case of the Flu he stays behind with Shifu, of course this is the perfect time for Lin Kuei to extract his revenge. Things get complicated when the two Panda's get captured, leaving Shifu to stop the wolf gang,take care of Po and save the valley of peace all by himself. Shifu/Po slash.


A/N So even though I have alot of story's going on right now, I thought i'd go ahead and write another fan fiction since there's not to many Shifu/Po slashes out there hope you enjoy it there will be several chapters in this one.

A wolfs revenge

Summery: The furious five are sent out on a mission and due to Po's case of the Flu he stays behind with Shifu, of course this is the perfect time for Lin Kuei to extract his revenge.

All was quiet in the Jade Palace the wind blew softly throughout the building as the Masters were sound asleep, it had been a hard day of training and after dinner from their favorite cook Po everyone had turned in early for the night especially Po who had felt slightly under the weather that whole day resulting in the Panda calling it a night right after dinner.

Although no one had spoken up there was no denying the concern that shifted throughout the furious five, one thing Po wasn't was an early bird when it comes to going to bed. Just like how Po hadn't hardly eaten that day, that was once again another worry factor. Po always had a good appetite and having the Panda not even finish his noodles, it didn't take much to realize that something was wrong.

Everyone was sound asleep soft snores coming from the five Masters, although one particular snore which always seemed to shake the building was absent which only went noticed by one Master.

Shifu...

It was funny meditating had sometimes been hard when the larger Panda snored at night, but now that the sound was no longer there it made the red panda realize just how quiet it was. After trying to meditate for the past half an hour and unable to progress, Shifu blew out the candle before deciding out of his meditating room. Quietly making his way down the hall he paused momentarily at Po's room, within a few seconds the red panda made his mind up as he knocked on Po's door.

"Panda?" Shifu whispered quietly opening the door getting no response, opening the door further Shifu slowly descended into the room his feet silently walking on the hardened floor with ease that had taken years to perfect.

Noticing the large lump in the middle of the room Shifu quietly made his way to the Panda's side, right away Shifu realized something was wrong his student's fur was unusually damp as were the pale features shown on Po's face. Placing his paw onto Po's forehead Shifu's eye's knitted in alarm at the heat radiating from Po's fur, with gentleness that Shifu didn't know he had the panda lightly shook Po's frame for a few moments trying to wake the panda up.

"Po wake up Panda!" Shifu snapped trying to hide the panic in his voice, receiving no response Shifu quickly grabbed the glass of water situated by Po's bedside before throwing the consists of the glass over said Panda.

Po gasped in surprise as he bolted upright a sudden chill running over his body feeling as if he had dunked into a snowbank, teeth chattering Po wrapped his larger arms around his frame trying to get himself warm which seemed to be impossible at the moment.

"What..was that for" Po mumbled teeth clenched trying to stop the chattering, it was the middle of the night..he had just gotten to bed was it really time to train already?.

"You wouldn't wake up Po I tried shaking you and you didn't even budge" Shifu's eye's were uncharacteristically concerned, "you're burning up Panda why didn't you say you were sick? that was very irresponsible of you Po! as the Dragon Warrior it's you're job to make sure you stay healthy and if you're not feeling good you need to tell someone so not to endanger you'reself and others in battle".

Po tapped his paw's together as his ears dropped, eye's falling towards the ground the Panda refused to answer guilt flashing through his heart.

The angry look on Shifu's face slowly disappeared as he sighed softly placing his paw on his forehead, despite training the Dragon Warrior for several months now he still had his issues with the larger Panda. Po was unlike any student he ever trained before, not only was the Panda a slob,a clutzy and sometimes just made such stupid mistakes that Shifu wanted to bash his head on the wall but deep down the Panda really did have a pure heart. He always tried to do the right thing, and was always there to help him and his friends.

"I"m sorry Master Shifu"

Shifu jolted out of his thoughts at his student's pained voice, guilt welled up in the Master's chest he could already tell Po felt terrible enough he really didn't need the lecture from him at least not now.

"It's alright Po" Shifu sighed lightly patting the Panda's arm, "right now I want you to get back to sleep will see how you feel in the morning which will depend on whether or not you'll go on the mission".

Shifu headed towards the door stopping as a quiet voice called his name, turning around Shifu's heart slightly jolted at the painful look in Po's green eye's.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Po whispered his fevered eye's pleading, "dad..always stayed with me when i was sick...i don't like being alone".

Despite the stern look on Shifu's face his heart was breaking, truth be told he never took care of anyone when they were sick before. He was slightly nervous not that he would ever admit it of course, while Tigress had gotten sick when she was younger by that age she had learned to take care of herself having no need for him to act fatherly. He wouldn't admit that he had been a bad father to Tigress, his whole ordeal with Tai Lung had brought him distant. Making him feel to scared to love to care about someone else, worried that he'd corrupt them again bringing them into the hands of evil.

As soon as his eye's landed on Po's however he knew he could never deny the Panda, the unusual pain that swirled throughout Po's eye's was enough to render him helpless.

"Alright Po" Shifu whispered his cane hitting the ground echoing throughout the room, reaching the Panda's side Shifu leaned up against the wall before slowly settling down next to Po.

Despite the achenes and chills Po grunted as he scooted over abit closer to his master, reaching his destination Po placed his head next to his Master allowing his eye's to wearily close as a shiver overtook his body.

Grasping the covers that were just barely touching his feet Shifu with grace flicked his wrist before the blanket went into the air landing directly onto Po, bringing his hand into the ill panda's fur Shifu gently ran his paw through it soothingly in attempt to comfort him. A rare smiled formed over the Master's face as Po uncharacteristically nuzzled against the hand,prompting Shifu to bring Po's head directly to his lap.

"Sleep Panda" Shifu whispered watching as Po's eye's slowly closed allowing his tired body to finally submerge into darkness, the thought of his Master protecting him drifting through his mind.

A/N Well there's the first chapter i hope you enjoyed it, i should have chapter 2 up sometime this week.


End file.
